Potion 2
by Karren
Summary: Sequel to Potion. Steph finds out everything and the bust goes down.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from Janet Evanovich I just play with her Characters.

This is a sequel to Potion enjoy!!  
Rated R

Closing out his search program on his computer Ranger gets up and turns off the light in his office and closes the door. He stops by and tells tank to get the team up in the conference room that he is on his way to pick up Stephanie for their bust tonight. Giving him the signal he understood Ranger jumped on the elevator and ran to his car as soon as the door opened letting him out on the ground floor.

Arriving to Stephanie's lot he saw Morelli's truck parked in the lot and wondered if Steph told him about what happened a few hours ago. Walking up her stairs he quietly listened at the door. Not wanting to break in like he usually does he knocked and waited. As Stephanie came to the door in a very short black dress and in killer heels it took all he had in him not to scoop her up and run to her bed room.

"Babe" he said as a shocked Stephanie looked out at him

"you knocked" she said

"yea I didn't want to be shot by a cop" he said and she then remembered Joe and looked over her shoulder to him standing with his arms crossed at her kitchen counter

Stephanie backed back and let Ranger in. As he stepped in Ranger gave a half nod to Joe. "Morelli" he said looking at him

"Manoso" he calmly said back to him as Steph went and grabbed her little black purse

"Ill be back Joe, and we will talk about this later if there is one" Stephanie said as she walked out with Ranger

Ranger wondered just what Steph meant by her last words to Morelli. It didn't take a genius to know they were arguing and it looked like they may be off again. He led her out to the car and watched as she slid into it not bothering to pull her dress down. Sliding in next to her he couldn't help look at her bare thighs shining out to him. God how he wanted to run his hand up them.

"Did you tell him?" Ranger asked

"Tell him what?" she asked as she watched the street lights go by

"What happened between you and me Babe" Ranger said smirking recalling what they did

"NO but he's not happy I'm dressed like this with you" she said

"He'll get over it Stephanie he always does"

Ranger parked in his spot in the underground RangeMan garage. Walking over Ranger helped Stephanie out of the car. He saw her as she placed one long leg out of the car followed by the second one. She was going to kill him. In the elevator Ranger took his phone out, flipped it open, and hit a button. A second later he asked if everyone was in place, hearing what someone said he shut his phone off and quietly rode with Steph to the 5th floor. Before the door open he hit the stop button, backed Steph up against the elevator wall, and deeply kissed her. Losing her breath Ranger hit the button again and the doors opened.

Walking into the conference room Steph looked around and saw Bobby, Lester, Tank, and Ranger, All eyes were on her.

"Ok why do I get the feeling I'm going to my execution?" she said coming over and sitting down in a chair.

"Babe Bobby came up with something we want you to ware for this particular bust" Ranger told her picking up a long tube with a clear liquid in it

"What is it?" she asked

"Its concentrated Pheromones, once you place it on behind your ears or your wrists a man, if you're a woman wearing it can't resist you and vice versa" Bobby said and Ranger hoped she didn't catch on

"And you know it works cause knowing me ill turn blue or something" she said and Tank snickered thinking that's just what Ranger was told

"Yes it's been tested and it did well from what I know" Bobby said looking at Ranger and then back at Stephanie

Stephanie looked at Ranger and then her wheels started turning. She looked back at the little tube on the table and then over to Bobby. She asked if a man wore it would a woman suddenly lose control of her inhibitions and be all over this said male. Bobby shook his head and told her if there was a lot of desire there and that it was hid then yes it would cause that person to come alive and be bolder. Steph's mouth hung open and then she calmly asked.

"Bobby who did you test this on?"

Bobby went quiet and you could hear a pin drop in the room. Ranger smirked inwardly, his babe always was just a few steps behind him but she always figured it out. He watched her as she turned her eyes on him again.

"You son of a bitch"

"Babe" he said

"Don't babe me you put this on and knowingly came over and I attacked you and we slept together because of THIS" she said pointing to the tube on the table

everyone gasped and looked over at Ranger and then over to Stephanie. They always knew Ranger had it bad for her but they didn't think he would resort to trickery. Waiting to see what would happen they all fell quiet.

"What do I do?" she finally said after her and Ranger stared at each other

"You take this and place some on your wrist or behind your ears just like perfume" Bobby said handing her the tube

Stephanie took the tube and uncorked it and placed her index finger over the opening, turning it upside down she got a little on the tip of her finger. Placing it behind her ear on her neck and then doing it again for the other side she corned it and slid it back down the table.

"Ok if this makes men want to come to me what's to stop you guys?" she asked

Bobby looked at all the men and then to Ranger. He never thought about this but Stephanie was right, they after all were just men. "She's right Sir. this was never thought of" Bobby said to Ranger

"this is for a bust we can control ourselves" he said smirking back at Steph

Steph so wanted to give him a stiff middle finger but refrained. She stood up and walked out of the room and down to the elevator. Getting to the garage she waited on the rest of the take down team to arrive. Once they did they told her she was given the spot of a stripper and would perform when they knew Madeso was there, and to make sure she got in his space so the pheromone could work. Climbing ion the car with Ranger she buckled herself in. As she watched him slid in next to her she smiled and thought to herself.

"Revenge"


	2. Chapter 2

When Stephanie walked into the club she was ushered back into the dressing room where she was giving a sexy black teddy and showed where she could make herself up. She looked at herself and smiled.

"I may be getting a fugitive but a certain man in black is soooo gonna pay too. He's not the only one that can play at this game" she said and walked to the back curtains waiting for her cue

Bobby walked back behind the curtains. He was acting as security and was coming to tell Stephanie the man was there and was sitting in the front row. As he approached her she saw his eyes darken. Thinking she would try this little love potion out she sashayed herself up to him.

"Is he here?" she asked

"Uh huh" he shook his head

"do I look ok" she asked him as she turned very slowly around for him

Before she knew it Bobby placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. Steph knew she better get him to stop before he got hurt by a certain boss and he did something he would later regret.

"Bobby focus, we are on a bust Focus big guy come on" she said and moved away from him

"I'm sorry Steph, I don't know what came over me" he said

"I do and its ok" she said remembering she said the exact same thing to Ranger

Bobby slunk back and went out to the front where Lester and Tank were at. They looked at him and saw he was sweating. Bobby looked at them and told them to be extra careful when they are around Stephanie that that stuff he made was potent.

"What did you do man?" Lester asked

"Nothing, she stopped me" he said wiping his forehead looking around for Ranger

The music got to thumping and the men watched as the black sparkly curtains began to part. A figure walked out in a sexy black Teddy and very sexy black heels. Bobby, Tank, And Lester's mouths hung to the floor. Stephanie began to move to the music and then she slithered to the floor and crawled to medeso. She did exactly what she was told and got right into his personal space. Once she was done with her little show she walked off the side stage and began to work the crowd. Medeso came to her and like Bobby pulled her into him, out of nowhere Ranger walked up and slapped cuffs onto his wrists and pushed him to the floor. Lester, Tank, and Bobby ran to their bosses' side keeping the crowed back.

"Take Steph back to Range man" Ranger barked at Lester

"Brown, Tank with me. Mr. Medeso needs some nice escorts to the jail" Ranger said hauling him out of the club

Lester took his coat off and draped it around Stephanie and they followed the others out to the cars. Ranger and the other men got in the SUV and Lester drove Rangers car with Stephanie back to RangeMan.

"I left my dress back at that club" Stephanie told Lester as they made it back to the conference room

"We'll call and have them hold it for you" he told her

As they were sitting there waiting on the others to come back Lester began to rake his fingers up Stephanie's leg. She looked up at him and like Bobby his eyes were dark with desire.

"Lester please don..." she said as his mouth closed on hers

Tank and Bobby walked in and saw what Lester and Stephanie was doing. They cleared their throats loudly causing Lester to let Stephanie go. Bobby walked over and took Lester by the arm and drug him away from her.

"Ranger is only minutes behind us" they told him

"I don't know why but I had to touch her and I had to kiss her" He told the others

"Yes it's the pheromones dude" Bobby said as they all turned and looked back at Steph who smiled and gave them all the little finger wave

"I'm going to go up to 7 and shower. I'm getting this crap off me and get into some non sexual clothes" she said and each man thought how Steph could wear a burlap sack she still would be sexy.

When Steph got to the 7th floor she went into Rangers bathroom and took off the barely there clothes she had on. Slipping the tube of stuff that Bobby made out of the teddy she laid it on the sink. Stepping in the shower she washed away the night. When she came out she dried off she placed a towel around her, taking the tube off the sink she placed some on her neck.

"I probably don't need this but he said he was in control. I'm gonna break that control" she said smirking hearing him come in the apartment

Walking out of the bathroom Ranger walked thru the bedroom door. Stopping he stared at her and smiled.

"Looking good there babe" he said

"Ill just get dressed and get out of here" she said and walked right in front of him to his closet

Ranger stopped her and looked down at her. She watched his eyes darken, thinking she had him she moved into him.

"you did good tonight babe we have been after him for a long time" he told her and kissed her on top of the head

Ranger moved and went to sit on the end of the bed taking his shoes surprised he didn't jump her went into the closet and began to pull clothes off the rack. When she walked back out Ranger was standing by the door.

"where you going?" he asked eyeing her dressed all in RangeMan black

"home to see if Morelli is still there which he made clear he might not be if I left" she told him

Steph went over to his bed and looked around and then felt someone behind her. Ranger slid his hands over her hips around her waist to her stomach. He tugged her into him and lowered his mouth to her neck and began to lightly suck and lick her there. Stephanie smiled knowing the mighty Man in black just lost control from her wearing the pheromone stuff.

Slipping his hands into her pants he was making his way south. Getting so turned on Steph was unable to turn around and say gotcha and walk out, instead she fell back into him as his hands hit the Promised Land.

"Stay with me Stephanie" Ranger whispered into her ear

"Yea" was all she could say as he began to work her

Reaching a startling climax her legs gave out and Ranger had to hold her up by his strong arms. AS she came down he turned her and devoured her mouth with his and walked her back to his bed.

"I must have you Stephanie, Babe" he said as he laid her down and gently came over her

"I was gonna leave and let you have a taste of your own medicine but I sooo don't want to now, but Gotcha anyways" she said as his mouth found hers again and this time slowly kissed her.

Ranger made love to Stephanie all night long. Each told the other how they must thank Bobby for the liquid he came up with. It had made them see how good they are together and got their hidden feelings and desires to come out.

In the morning once Steph made it back to her apartment she found a note tacked to her door. It was form Morelli telling her since she didn't even come home last night he couldn't do it anymore, told her have a good life with Manoso and said goodbye. Looking up at Ranger he brought her to him and kissed her.

The END


End file.
